My So Called Erudite Life
by tlcoopi7
Summary: Erudite born Tris Prior, daughter of Andrew and Jeanine Prior, undergo Erudite initiation with her friends Cara and Will, twin brother Tobias, and Tobias's best friend Eric, where she meets initiates from other factions, including the Pedrad brothers from Dauntless. What she doesn't realize is that her twin's best friend has been in love with her since lower levels.
1. Chapter 1

**My So Called Eurdite Life**

 **Summary:** Erudite born Tris Prior, daughter of Andrew and Jeanine Prior, undergo Erudite initiation with her friends Cara and Will, twin brother Tobias, and Tobias's best friend Eric, where she meets initiates from other factions, including the Pedrad brothers from Dauntless. What she doesn't realize is that her twin's best friend is falling in love with her.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It's Erudite's turn to host the Choosing Ceremony and Mom is doing the usual choosing ceremony speech, which is the same, word for word, every year. Mom is the leader of Erudite, which means that she's really smart and she encourages all Erudite kids to study subjects that they are interested in. Dad is a historian and he knows everything about Erudite history. My twin brother Tobias is what I call a computer geek and Mom only trust him to fix the computers in the entire compound. As for me, I am just a normal Erudite girl.

Mom call out the names of the 16 year olds that are choosing today. Tobias dropped his blood in the water, which means he's staying in Erudite. I then made my choice and my blood dropped in the water. Most 16 year olds stay in the faction of their birth.

More names are called. The Candor boy Peter Hayes chose Dauntless. Will and Cara both picked Erudite. A Candor girl by the name of Christina Kravis picked Erudite. Three Candors picked Dauntless. What caught my attention is that four Dauntless, two boys that look like they are brothers, and two girls picked Erudite. I never thought that Dauntless would pick Erudite, normally, it would be the other way around, like when Edward and Myra choose Dauntless.

Mom call out another name, Eric Coulter, who is my brother's best friend. Eric cuts his hand with the knife and placed his hand over the Erudite bowl and allowed his blood to drop on the water. When the last girl made her choice, Amity, it's time to leave.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Jeanine Prior and I am the leader of Erudite and Tris's and Tobias's mother," Mom says when she introduced herself. "I am glad that my children chose Erudite, along with Cara, Will, and Eric. Transfers, please introduce yourselves." I counted the transfers and counted one Candor girl, two Dauntless boys, and two Dauntless girls. I noticed that Will kept looking at Christina and Eric kept looking at me.

"I'm Christina and I'm from Candor."

"Zeke and I'm from Dauntless."

"Uriah, the pansycake Zeke is my twin brother, and I'm from Dauntless."

"Shauna, and I'm also from Dauntless."

"Marlene, and from Dauntless."

"Well, here's how initiation works. For the first two weeks, you will study the following subjects: math, history, civics and law, literature, psychology, nutrition, sociology, biology, chemistry, physics, and computer science. You will study one subject each day Monday through Friday, leaving Saturday to be catch up day or study subjects of one's own choice. Sunday is rest day. At the end of the two weeks, you will take a test to see which two fields that you will study the final eight weeks."

"How would the study fields be decided?" Christina asks.

"The two areas of study that you score highest in will be the fields of study that you will focus on, but you will only need to pass one field of study to get that degree."

"Is there any chance of advanced study?" Marlene asks.

"Yes, there are chances for advanced study. If you major in biology, you could study botany, zoology, or even medical science. Civics allow you a chance to meet the other faction leaders. Several fields allow you to go into teaching. Does anyone have any more questions?" When there were none, Mom continue, "Transfers, I'll give you a tour of the compound. Cara, Will, Eric, Tobias, and Tris, please gather your belongings and bring them to the initiates apartment."

Mom left to give the transfers a tour and my twin, our friends, and I left to get our belongings and bring them to the initiates apartment. My brother and I brought our clothes and personal care items. Tobias brought his computer stuff and I brought my books. We plan to bring the rest of stuff when we are assigned to our own apartments.

* * *

The initiates apartment is huge, five bedrooms each with their own bathroom. There are two twin beds, two dressers, and two desks in each bedroom. The beds have dark blue bedding on them and the walls are light blue. The furniture is made from maple. The bathrooms each have two sinks, a toilet, a stand-alone shower, and a jet stream tub. The walls are tiled light blue and the cabinets are made from maple.

The rest of the apartment is the open floor plan with the kitchen having stainless steel appliances: glass top electric stove, French door refrigerator with built in water tap and ice maker, dishwasher, and microwave. There's even small appliances like a toaster, stand mixer, conventional oven, a slow cooker, even a coffeemaker. The maple cabinets are stocked with pots, pans, dishes, glasses, and mugs. The drawers are stocked with silverware and every kitchen tool that you will need. Even the pantry, fridge, and freezer are stocked with food. An island that is the middle of the kitchen can seat 10 comfortably.

The common room have a black L-shaped couch that can seat eight and a matching love seat. A maple coffee table sits in front of the couch and love seat. Tall lamps occupy the ends of of the couch and love seat. A built-in bookcase covering an entire wall filled with books. A flat screen TV with a built-in Blu-Ray is attached to the wall. Like the rest of the apartment, the walls in the kitchen and common room are light blue.

"Hey, Tobias, want to share a room together or your mom will assign the rooms?" Eric asks as he's flipping through the channels to find a cooking show.

"I think my mom usually assigns one Erudite born and one transfer in each room. She normally keeps the boys and girls separate, but with five girls and five boys, there might be a chance that a boy and girl will share a room and that she might have Tris and I to share a room. She thinks that since we shared a womb that we should share a room," Tobias answers.

Just because I shared Mom's womb with Tobias, it doesn't mean that I want to share a room with him. Tobias is a complete slob and no matter how many times Mom tell him to clean his room, his room is still a mess. I just hope that Mom doesn't assign us to share a room together. I rather share a room with a Candor smart mouth than my slob twin brother.

"I don't mind sharing a room with a transfer," Will says as he sits down. "It gives me a chance to learn about other factions."

"Except that no hippies and stiffs transfer to Erudite. They are more likely to stay in their faction or transfer to each other factions," Cara says as she sits down next to her twin brother.

I continue to look at the bookcase and find all kinds books. There are computer science books that should interest Tobias. Cookbooks with recipes from every faction that should keep Eric occupied with new recipes to try. Classic literature to interest Will. History books to interest Cara and me. There's even a civics and law book that might interest Christina. I don't know what the Dauntless transfers might be interested in, maybe military history or something.

* * *

The transfers, now wearing blue, have finished their tour and they are sitting with us on the couch and the love seat. Mom started with the rules of initiation.

"For the next ten weeks, you will live here. You will be in charge of breakfast and dinner here. Lunch will be served in the cafeteria. Each of you will be assigned to a room and there will be no switching roommates without consent from all parties involved. Your assigned rooms are marked on your doors. Each of you will receive an ID card that can be used for purchases in our stores and checking out books from the library tomorrow before your first study session. You will have free reign of the library and I suggest you get acquainted with it. Does anyone have any questions?"

Christina asks, "Who's in charge of the study sessions?"

"I oversee the study sessions for the transfer initiates in Room 104. Matthew Robinson will oversee the study sessions for the Erudite born in Room 106."

"But why two separate study sessions?" Marlene asks.

"Erudite born know what is expected in Erudite and they are more likely to work at a faster pace. Study sessions are from 8 am to 5 pm with an hour break for lunch at noon. Now, let's find out who you are rooming with."

We get up and see who we will be rooming with for the next ten weeks. Cara is rooming with Marlene, Will is rooming with Zeke, Eric is rooming with Uriah, Shauna is rooming with Christina. Guess who I'm rooming with the next ten weeks? Yep, my twin brother Tobias.

"Mom, what do you mean that Tobias and I have to share a room?" I asked.

"Tris, there is an odd number of girls and an odd number of boys and since you and Tobias shared my womb for 9 months, it's logical for you two to share a room," Mom said.

Of course, Mom and her Erudite logic. At least our little brother Caleb didn't have to share Mom's womb with anyone. Not only I had to share Mom's womb with my twin brother for 9 months, but I also had to share a room with the slob for two months of initiation.

"Yes, Mom, I understand."

"Good, Tris. Your father and Caleb would be here on Visiting Day." Mom kissed the top of my head and then kissed the top of Tobias's head and left.

* * *

 **Eric POV**  
It's nice to Jeanine as not just Erudite's leader, but also as mother. Tobias and I been best friends since lower levels. When he introduced me to his twin sister, I fell head over heels in love with her, but I been too chicken to ask her out. Tobias knew about my feelings for her, hell even her parents and little brother knew about my feelings for her, but she is completely clueless on how I feel about her. My goal is to make her to be my girlfriend before the end of initiation.

"Earth to Eric, earth to Eric," Tobias said.

"Sorry, my mind was in la-la land," I said.

"Yeah, right, it's on my twin. You been in love with her since the first year of lower levels and yet you're being too chicken to ask her out. Hell, even our 10-year-old brother Caleb knows that you're in love with her. Quit being a chicken and ask her out."

"Here is the problem, Tris is totally clueless in how I feel about her. What if I ask her out and she said no? Should I take that risk and ask her out or play it safe and just be her twin brother's best friend, wondering what if?"

"Quit being a pansycake and ask her out," I heard a voice. Pansycake is not an Erudite word, it's a Dauntless word, so why would any initiate would be saying it?

"Who said that?"

"I did," Uriah said. "Like I said, I wanted 'pansycake' to be used in all of the factions, not just Dauntless. That's why I joined Erudite, to spread the usage of the word."

"I'm afraid that she will reject me if I ask her out."

"Ask who out?" I heard a female voice. I turned around and saw Tris behind me.

"Both Tobias and Uriah think that I should stop being a chicken, or in Uriah's words, a pansycake, and ask you out sometime. So, Tris, will you go out with me sometime?"


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Sorry for the long delay. Caleb will make an appearance and might be a little OOC, especially since he's 10 in this story and being the typical bratty little brother. Andrew will also make an appearance. In case anyone asks, Tris and Tobias are NOT Divergent and Jeanine is NOT hunting Divergents.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Tris POV-Initiate apartment**

Eric has been in love with me ever since lower levels? All this time, I just thought that he's Tobias's best friend and it never occurred to me that he was in love with me.

"You're in love with me?" I asked.

"Yes, ever since our first year in lower levels. You, me, Cara and Tobias were all in the same class. You and Cara became best friends right on the spot as we as me and Tobias. When Tobias pointed you out to me, I thought that you were the most beautiful girl in all of Erudite with your blue dress and silver hair clips in your pigtails."

I looked down at my feet. "You really think so?" I asked shyly.

"Yes, I do, Tris and I want you to be my girlfriend, maybe my wife and the mother of our children in the future. So, I am asking you again. Tris, will you be my girlfriend?"

I looked up at Eric and smiled. "Yes, I will be your girlfriend."

* * *

 **Jeanine POV-Prior Apartment**

Hello, honey, how's your day?" Andrew said when he looked up from the newspaper that he's reading on the couch when I walked in our penthouse apartment. Caleb is still doing his homework in his room. I joined Andrew on the couch and removed my heels. Being Erudite's leader have its perks.

"Long, especially with the Choosing Ceremony," I said. "Both Edward and Myra transferred to Dauntless. I knew that Edward would, just that I didn't expect Myra to transfer."

"Myra and Edward are in love with each other, which is why they transfer together," Andrew said. "I am guessing that Tris and Tobias stayed, along with Eric?"

"They are Priors, Andrew," I said. "Ever since the founding of the faction system, all Priors stayed in Erudite. Of course, they stayed. Tobias is a computer genius and Tris have leadership capabilities and I hope that she can represent Erudite in the city council meetings. As for Eric, he's has been in love with her ever since the first day of lower levels, but she is still clueless about it."

"What about Tris being clueless about Eric's feelings for her?" I heard Caleb said as he came from his room to the living room and sat down next to me. "How can she be clueless? It's so obvious that he's in love with her, Mom. Just because I am 10, it does not mean that I don't pay attention."

"Caleb, you know how Tris is," I said. "She has her head up in the clouds, that most of the time, she is not paying attention to anything in front of her. Did you get your homework done? If you didn't, you won't be able to spend any time in Uncle David's lab on Saturday." David Matthews is my brother, his daughter Nita's fiancé Matthew Robinson is overseeing the Erudite born initiates.

"Yes, Mom, I got my homework done."

"Good, Caleb." I said before returning to Andrew. "As I was saying, yes, both the twins and Eric stayed along with Cara and Will. As for the transfers, we received a girl from Candor and four from Dauntless, two boys and two girls. The boys from Dauntless look like to be brothers. Normally, I would have the boys share rooms and the girls share rooms, but with an odd number of boys and girls, I had Tris and Tobias share. I figure that since they shared my womb for nine months, that they should share a room for 10 weeks."

"Let me guess, Tris threw a fit about it?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, Caleb, she did," I said. "She said that she didn't want to share a room with Tobias because he's a slob. I don't know how many times I told him to clean up his room, it's still a mess. Caleb, your father and I need to talk in private, can you go to your room?"

"Ok, Mom," Caleb said and got up to return to his room.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about that you don't want Caleb to know?" Andrew asked.

"Do you remember when we took the children to Dauntless just before the Choosing Ceremony?"

"During the weekly council meeting?" Andrew asked.

"Yes," I replied. "Along with the fact that Max have been having issues with the Dauntless computer system that even their IT department could not figure out, so while you and David supervised the boys, I took Tris with me to the meeting."

"While you and Tris were at the meeting, Tobias figured out that someone was trying to hack into the Dauntless computer system to gain access," Andrew said. "I don't know why someone wanted to hack into Dauntless's computer system, but I noticed that someone have tried to hack into my computer two months ago. My computer only has things that are related to Erudite history, customs and law, so why would they try to hack into my computer system?"

"Unless they are trying to get into mine and they got into yours by accident," I said. "I will tell Tobias to install the anti-hacking software he been working on all of the city's computer systems to try to catch the hacker after I talk to Jack in Candor tomorrow. I want to make sure that we have the proper warrants to install the software and to catch this hacker."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Tris POV**

"Today, you will start on your first two weeks of initiation," Matthew said. "Each day, you will study one of these subjects: math, history, civics and law, literature, psychology, nutrition, sociology, biology, chemistry, physics, and computer science."

"Are we going to study the same subject or different subjects each day?" Will asked.

"Actually, the way the Erudite born initiation is set up, you will each study a different subject each day," Matt said. "However, it will be randomly selected, and Jeanine programed it so that you will be studying your least favorite subject first and your favorite subject last."

Rats. That means that I must study math first and history last. Yes, I received good grades in math in school, but high grades do not mean that I like math.

"What do you mean, we have to study our least favorite subject first and wait until the end of the two weeks to study our favorite subjects?" Eric asked.

"Think of it this way, Eric," Matthew replied. "Jeanine believed that by assigning each of you your least favorite subjects first, it will get it out of the way first."

Oh, now I understand Mom's logic. By having us study our least favorite subjects first, it is one less thing to worry about, but we must wait until next Friday to even study our favorite subjects. Well, it's time to start getting math out of my way first.

I went to turn on the computer to start my work, but for some reason, it will not turn on at all.

"Tobias, can you come here?" I asked. "My computer won't turn on at all."

"I'm having the same problem with mine," my twin replied.

"Mine won't turn on either," Cara said.

"Same here." Both Eric and Will replied.

"Um, let me look at it really quick," Matthew said. "I just hope that it is a server issue and it can be resolved quickly. In the meantime, go to the transfer study room and tell Jeanine that the computers in the Erudite born study room are down."

* * *

"The first thing that you will do is to set up your account," Mom said to the transfer initiates. "In your account, you will put your name, birthdate and faction of origin. Your username will be your first and middle initials followed by your last name and your password will be one of your choosing. In addition, you will scan your thumbprint that will allow you access to documents and research that is within your occupation clearance level."

"What you do mean, clearance level?" Christina asked.

"Some documents, like the original copies of the Erudite Constitution and Erudite law books are only accessed by historians, curators and Erudite lawyers," Mom explained. "Developing research projects are only accessed by those that are directly involved in that specific research projects. Once the research is completed and results are published, then the research projects are available to the members."

"Mom, the computers are down in the Erudite born study room," I said. "Matthew is going to check the server to see if there is an issue or not at the servers."

"Tris and Tobias, you come with me," Mom said. "Eric and Will, take Uriah and Zeke to the weapons development lab and show them around. Cara, take Christina, Marlene and Shauna to the hospital and show them around. If anyone asks, tell them that initiates' study labs are not operating now."

Eric, Will and Cara just nodded and left with the transfer initiates. Mom, Tobias and I returned to the Erudite born study lab.

When we got there, all the computers were on with the same message:

 **THE FACTION SYSTEM WILL DIE, ONE BY ONE, STARTING WITH ERUDITE.**

* * *

 **Author's note:** Cliffy here.

I'm working on updating my stories that have not been updated since December, so expect updates from Abnegation Love, Peter Hayes: Abnegation Initiate and the final chapter of Divergent Tank soon.

Vote for the next future story that will be worked on after Divergent Tank and A Dauntless Life are done:

Forbidden Love: Dependents Eric and Tris must keep their love a secret because their factions hate each other

Shopping with Christina: One shot about Christina dragging the girls shopping

Training Stiffs: Instructor Eric is shocked that only 5 people transferred to Dauntless, all of them from Abnegation.

I'm Watching You: As part of his leadership training, Max must oversee the transfer initiation. He noticed that a certain transfer from Erudite has caught his younger sister Natalie's eye.


End file.
